<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close Enough by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849065">Close Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion'>Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"real couple" in an uber, Get Together, M/M, Prompt Fill, bingo prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny stops Rafael just before he can get in the Uber and leave. A conversation happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>April 2020 Barisi Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rafael?" the Uber driver asks, glancing over his shoulder as Rafael opens the back passenger door. </p><p>"Yes," Rafael says as he shifts to slide into the car. </p><p>"Counselor!"</p><p>Rafael sighs and gives the driver an apologetic look. "Just a moment," he says. He turns to face Sonny and doesn't try to hide how tired he is. "I'm on my way home."</p><p>"I know," Sonny says, touching Rafael's shoulder lightly. "Just wanted to tell you you did really good today. It was a tough day, and you handled D'Angelo's bullshit really great in cross."</p><p>Rafael blinks slowly, some of his exhaustion lifting. "Thank you," he says quietly. "That's…"</p><p>"Hey," the Uber driver says, "Your boyfriend can get in the car, too."</p><p>Rafael and Sonny stare at each other for a moment, then Rafael turns and looks at the driver. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"I said your boyfriend can get in the car too," the driver repeats. "You're going to the same place, right? And the rule just says you have to be a real couple, not that you have to live together."</p><p>"I don't--"</p><p>"Thanks," Sonny says, talking over Rafael's unsure objection. "But I got paperwork to finish." He gives Rafael a quick smile, then pauses. Something devilish flashes on his face before he reaches up and tweaks Rafael's nose. "Later, babe," he says. </p><p>"Oh fuck you," Rafael mutters. </p><p>Sonny laughs and steps back, then sways forward like he can't quite stay away. "I'll kiss you goodbye if you want."</p><p>"I dare you," Rafael replies before he can think. </p><p>Sonny dips his head and presses a kiss to Rafael's cheek. When he pulls away, he's blushing like he can't believe he just did what he did. "Go home. Get some rest. I'll see you in court tomorrow."</p><p>"How about at breakfast before?" Rafael asks, a giddy excitement thrumming through him. "My treat."</p><p>Sonny gives him a considering look. "I mean, yeah, of course. If you want."</p><p>Rafael takes a moment to give Sonny a sharp once-over. "For awhile now," he admits. "But I think you knew that."</p><p>"Had a hunch, but I didn't want to push," Sonny replies. He steps in even closer and glances at Rafael's mouth. "How about a proper goodbye kiss to send you home right?"</p><p>Rafael replies by tipping back his head and standing on his toes. Their mouths meet, and for a moment, the sounds of the city and the concerns of the day completely disappear from Rafael's mind. When they break away, Rafael licks his bottom lip and laughs quietly. </p><p>"What?" Sonny asks. </p><p>"Hope neither of us is a carrier," Rafael replies. </p><p>Sonny laughs again, shaking his head. "Go home, Counselor. I'll see you for breakfast."</p><p>"Yes, you will," Rafael agress and finally gets into the car. </p><p>The driver is quiet for most of the ride. As he turns onto Rafael's block, he glances into the rearview and clears his throat. "Sorry I was presumptuous," he says. "That was rude of me."</p><p>Rafael waves him off. "It ended well," he says. "It won't affect your tip."</p><p>The driver shrugs. "More worried I seemed like an asshole."</p><p>"No harm done. It ended well," Rafael says as he lets himself settle into the feeling of things just beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>